Pokemon: Solrie Saga!
by Kirbeh
Summary: The prologue to my new pokemon series, explians everything you neet to know about it
1. Prologue

-Prologue to Pokémon: Solrie Saga-

My very first fanfic. Yep, now that that blatant piece of info is out of the way, let's get on to describing the actual thing.

Ash is 10, like in season 1, even if the IS after the Diamond and Pearl anime.

No new pokemon, first 151, only, so don't do "Where is insert new-generation pokemon?!" No, (Except for legendaries)

I'm not gonna have any love scenes, or scenes that make you cry, or anything serious. I'm am not that kinda guy.

Pikachu has subtitles (meh)

So, yeah, the Solrie region is basically a clone of the Kanto, because I am so uncreative, and no new counter parts, just Ash, Pika-guy, Misty, Brock, and ol' Tracy.

And there you have it.


	2. Chapter 2: PokeShips Ahoy! Part 1

Pokémon! Solrie Saga!

-Note to reader-

This is EXPERIMENTAL, just my own Pokémon story (Series) this mostly has dialogue!

And alert any spelling errors!

/!\CAUTION! PARENTAL ADVISORY, LOTSA SWEARING!/!\

Episode 1: (Tun-na-na-na-na-naaaa) PokeShips Ahoy!

Another Beautiful day in the Kanto region, as Ash and Brock are walking to the harbor located in Vermillion city after failing the elite four (Again) in the Sinnoh, he walks off to start his new adventure…

Ash: Nanananaaaa… Goin' on another adventure with mah pal to achieve my rightful place

Brock: Uhhh, Ash, tell me WHY I'm going with you again, and WHY you are singing when you just had the most shameful defeat I have ever witnessed..?

Ash: Cause I know that I'mma gonna win the next one

Brock: -cough-Optimistic retard-cough-

Ash: Well screw you! I know I'm gonna win this tiem!

Brock: Time

Ash: ...

Brock: I see someone; I think it's…Uh, Ash…

Ash: What? Spit it out!...

No, no…NOT F--ING GAY-RY!

Gary: So; Ash, we meet again!

Ash: GARY, WHAT THE F-- ARE YOU DOING HERE GARY!? GO FING BACK TO BIENG A F--ING GAY HIPPIE SCIENTIST!

Gary: Tut, tut; same old Ash… -Gives Ash a very slimy look that makes you want to puke-

Brock: Hold Ash down from ripping Gary limb from limb

Ash: Starts foaming from mouth LEMMEAT'IM LEMMEAT'IM!

Gary: And guess what, dumb Sh-t! I have FIRST CLASS TICKETS!

Gary: Walks on board

-End of part one, BUT NOT THE END OF EPI. ONE!-


	3. Chapter 3: Pokeships Ahoy! pt2

Pokémon! Solrie Region!

-Note to reader-

/!\Mature Warning, moar swearing, and it stars TRACY SKETCHIT!!/!\

And Tracy's the characters who gets brutally injured and/or killed in each episode.

(Tun-na-na-na-na-naaaa) PokeShips Ahoy (pt.2 Mc'Donalds and Tracy)

Narrator: As we remember last time, Ash and Brock were about to board the ship sailing from Vermillion, before he was visited from a erm… "Unexpected" rival and we continue from there…

Ash, Ohhhhh! I want to get that Fat-F-- swoooo badly! And then destroy his life like the toilet in the Kentucky Fried Chicken place! Starts to enter flash back before Brock remembers what happened at KFC and pops flashback bubble

Ash: Heyyy! I was about to have a flash back!

Brock: I don't think that one would be a good choice…

Ash: ...

Brock: Speaking of which, shouldn't we get on the boat no--

Narrator: Brock never finished that sentence, because at that moment, the most god-awful character appeared…

Tracy: Hey Guys!

Ash & Brock: OHSHIT! IT'S TRACY!

Tracy: I saw you and decided to tag along, considering I only appeared in two seasons, hehe .

Ash & Brock: ;-; Do you REALLY need to come along…?

Tracy: Yep!

Ash: Fine… But I don't have a ticket for you so… OYEAH, Brock, didn't Tracy REPLACE you in the Johto and Orange Islands?

Brock: Mother…F--er… -Leaps at Tracy and enters Fighting dust cloud-

Ash: Tehe

Boat-guy: Last call for passengers who are boarding the Vermillion-express!

Ash: WHAT!? Guys, stop screwin'! We gotta get on-boared!

Tracy:-Stands up weakly- Well… We better get those tickets… -accidentally slaps tickets out of Ash's hands and they fall into the water-

Ash: …

Ash: -Throws Tracy at ticket lady-

Tracy: Sorryyyyyyyy!

Brock: -Grits teeth- It's okayyyyy, he knocked out the ticket lady, so we can get on free!

Ash: Tch, fine .

Everyone: -Walks on boared-

Ash: Wow… This ship has EVERYTHING! Now to find Gary and… Oh gawd, is that a, ahem "Mc'Dongals"? (Sorry, I just HAD to make that joke)

Ronald Mcdonald: Wellcum!

Ash: -Twitch-

Ronald: You don't seem to want mah burger…Lemme try again…

Ronald: Ahem: Would you like a CHEESEBURGER -Holds up the most anti-Christ burger you've ever seen-

Tracy: That looks good!

Ash: NO! TRACY DON'T -Brock taps Ash's shoulder- Errr, yeah! Actually, eat it!

Tracy: 'K! -Eats burger- -Munch- don't see what you guys are talki- -choke, splutter, die-

Ash: THAT'S IT, RONALD! YOUR TIME OF TYRANNY IS OVER! PIKACHU! USE THE WEAKEST ELECTRICAL ATTACK IN THE WORLD!

Pikachu: -Jumps out of bag- Pikaaaaa-chuuu-Pika! (Translation: You finally let me out of that fing bag you fag!)

Ash: Yeah, don't give me your petty little problems, just attack!

Pikachu: -Thunder shocks Ronald and Ash-

Ash: EEIYEIYEYIEYEYEIYEY!

Ronald: Nooo! Bang

-Hamburgers start falling everywhere-

Ash: YAY! Ronald and Tracy died!

Brock: Uhhh, Ash? The hamburgers are 'splodin…

Ash: OSNAP

-Whole ship explodes-

Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and the remainders of Tracy's body: AHHHHHHH! -Slam smack-dab into island-

Ash: Owowowow… How did I not see that coming!? Anywayz, what's that sign say… Hmmm "Wel-come-to-th-e-Sol-rie-re-gi-on"…Hmmm must be French….

Brock: Dumbass! That says "Welcome to the Solrie Region"

Ash: I think I can read for myself, a-thank you! Hmpf .

Ash: Anyway…WERE IN THE SOLRIE REGION!!

Everyone: YAAAAAY!

--

Teh edn of epi one! (FINALLY.)


End file.
